Poor Mercury
by Scarlet Hand
Summary: When Mercury finds a gruesome scene at the shared home of herself and Black, Mercury goes to a bar with Zim and gets a bit tipsy.


**hi! its cassy here. and mina. but shes not important. Just kidding! We *cough* me *cough* are writing this story based off of her dream. It will be a longer one in ONE chapter.**

**sorry for bad spelling and crap like that because im not on a computer with spell check. D:**

**There are a LOT of OCs in this, THANK YEW MY GAIA RP MINIONS... O u O**

* * *

Mercury skipped down the asphalt road, and she turned onto a sidewalk. A large ranch styled house sat infront of her eyes and she took in the smell of honey and Oobel, an Irekn delicacy. She walked up the stained wooden stairs and could already smell the rospetals. "Black must be planning something special for us." She thought to herself as she flung the door wide open. But to her dismay, there was Black and Sim. Sim. The Irken was beautiful and pheromones eminated from her body. The Tallest and this _woman_ were pressed to each other's chests, embracing the lips of the other. Merucry's heart dropped and she couldn't believe what she was seeing! With her own two eyeballs! Black and Sim didn't notice the defective Irken who had invaded their love fest. Mercury slammed the door and returned the way she came, but this time running and wiping away the Irken tears. She kept running until she saw _Zim_'s house. The brunette ran up to the house and pounded on the door. "Zim! Zim!" She shouted, ignoring the newly formed tears. Zim opened the door and Mercury almost punched him.

"What in the world woman!" Zim shouted at the girl, avoiding her fist. Mercury wrapped her arms around the green boy's neck. Her tears fell onto his bare hand and he flew backward, pushing her away from him. "It burns!" He shouted, holding his hand. It didn't actually cause him pain, he was just overreacting.

"Black.." Mercury began, wheezing between every word. "Black.. and... Sim.. Kiss... Lies... ZIM!" She shouted the last word, rewrapping her arms around his neck. Zim pushed the wheezing female being away from his body once more and sat her down on the couch.

"That is impossible. My brother is not that much of a bone head!" Zim fail-comforted, patting the girl's back awkwardly. She looked up to him with a pathetic look on her face.

"I saw it with my own two eyes!" She exclaimed ,exasperated. Zim shook his head, but Mercury grabbed his hand and pulled him down the street, literally. When they arrived at the shared home of Mercury and Black, she threw the door open and pointed toward the couch where Black and Sim where embracing still. Black went to take a breath when he spotted Zim and Mercury with their mouths gaped. Black's green face turned red, and Sim looked over but she did not see the group.

"I can explain.." Black started, getting off the beautiful Irken and starting over to Mercury with his hands out. She held out her hand to his face and sighed, looking to her feet and holding her other hand to her forehead.

"Fine, try to explain yourself to me." Mercury looked up at him expectantly and when he couldn't explain she returned outside and walked down the steps with Zim following closely behind her.

"Can I treat you to a drink?" Zim asked her, patting her shoulder. Mercury spun around and looked at the shoter boy. She nodded and hugged Zim. "My brother is an idiot." He said, patting her back. The walked to the local bar and sat at a raised table.

"Hey guys!" A familiar female voice called from somewhere else in the drinking establishment. All of a sudden May and Dib appeared out of the crowd. They swaggered over to the Irkens and sat with them. Mercury smiled and looked up to them.

After about 28 shots and 4 beers, Mercury was hopelessly drunk. She wrapped her arms around Dib's head and snuggled it. "I love your big head." She said drunkenly. May walked over to Mercury and attempted to smack her, but Zim caught her hand.

"It's time for us to go. I'll drive." Zim stated, feeling it was time for them to leave. Since he was the only sober one out of the group he was the desnigated driver. "I have no idea what to do with her." Zim sighed, looking over to the drunken girl sitting beside him. After dropping May and Dib off at their homes, Zim drove to his own with the brunette still next to him. When they arrived at his base he picked her up bridal style and carried her into his base, laying her on his only bed. She looked up at Zim and waved her arms in the air.

"Come sit with me." She sung in a slurred, drunken voice. Zim sighed and sat on the bed next to the lady friend. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him and almost onto his lap.

"What are you doing?" Zim asked her, slightly pushing her away. Mercury pouted and crossed her arms.

"You dont love me."

"Of course I love you."

"No you don't. If you did you would cuddle with me."

Zim sighed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder awkwardly. Mercury smiled and pulled her face close to Zim's before planting a small kiss onto his cheek. She fell back and giggled insanely. Zim's face turned a slight pink and he facepalmed. "Im sorry." Mercury said, closing her eyes and doing a drunken hand motion. She cuddled back onto Zim, this time sitting on his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. She slipped down and pressed her lips against's Zim's letting her slithery tounge slide against his. Zim pushed her away and wiped his lips.

"What are you doing?"

"I love you."

"I.. I..-"

Zim was cut off by the pressing of Mercury's lips against his again. He pushed her away again. "Why do you keep doing that..?" He half-shouted at her. Mercury shrugged and gave him a drunken giggle. Zim shook her actions off his mind. Or tried to at least. She _was _drunk after all. Mercury flopped backwards onto the bed and slowly fell asleep. When Zim was sure she was out, he attempted to get up and walk away, but Mercury grabbed his hand a pulled him down again. Zim blinked, and waved his hand in her face. She let out a squeak, but didnt move. He waited for her to let go of his arm, but after awhile it started to tingle. He sighed and looked over at the sleeping female. Oh how badly he wanted to move his arm, but at the same time didnt want to disturb her. When she let go and rolled over finally, He attempted to get up yet again. Before he could even touch his feet to the floor, Mercury rolled over again and grabbed him. He groaned from annoyance, and tried to push her off. He soon gave up, and just fell asleep. In the morning, he was able to get up without being pulled down by Mercury. He walked down stairs and turned the T.V. on, and lazily sat on the couch.

"Stupid human shows." He said, pretty much talking to himself as a monkey danced across his TV screen. After awhile, Mercury came down the stairs rubbing her eyes. Zim waved at her, and she sat on the couch next to him. She rubbed her head and sighed.

"I have such a headache..." She complained, groaning about it. She didnt remember anything about last night. Zim rolled his eyes at her.

"Get over it, you're fine.." He said, being his usual grumpy self. Mercury pouted her lower lip.

"Why am I in your house again?" She asked curiously. Zim sighed and rolled his eyes yet again.

"Because, after you downed a million gallons of alcohol," He continued, over exaggerating a bit. "I decided to bring you home since you cant stay with Black anymore." He finished. Mercury licked her lips and glared at Zim.

"Why do I taste like you?" She asked, knowing the taste from past experiences that were better left unsaid. Zim's eyes widened, and he coughed awkwardly.

"I have no idea. Don't ask me these things." He said nervously. She looked at him funny for a minute and nodded.

"Right..." She agreed with him. "What happened when you brought me home?" She asked. He shook his head again, not wanting to fill her in on the crazy things she did.

"Y...you fell asleep."

"Thats it?"

"Yeah. Now shh." He said, putting his finger up to his lips.

"Your face is pinkish." She said, pointing at his face. He put his hand on his cheek.

"I'm sick." He replied.

"Sick people don't have pink faces."

"I'm not a person, I'm an Irken."

"..You know what I mean." She said, suddenly thinking about Black and Sim again. She began to cry, and Zim growled.

"Why do you keep crying?" He asked, getting annoyed with her sobbing. She sniffled, and grabbed Zim's hand. "Let go of me, female." He stated boldly. Then he looked closer at her crying eyes, and his expression softened a bit. "..I'm sorry." He managed to say, much to his displeasure. Her head perked up a little, and her antenna twitched. She liked hearing Zim apologize, because it was so rare, but tears kept falling down her cheeks. He blushed a little, and grabbed her into a hug. She blinked, and stopped crying.

"Zim..?" She said, a piece of her hair falling in front of her face. She hesitated to hug him back, and he awkwardly patted her back. She let go of him and looked him in the eyes. He brushed some of the hair in her face out of the way, and put his gloved hand on her cheek. She blushed a little too, and looked away from him. He grabbed her chin and lifted it, kissing her on the lips softly and sweetly. Then GIR walked in with a bowl of pancake mix and shouted,

"PANCAKES!"


End file.
